Yes Sensei
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: With no ninjas wanting to settle down and have a family no special power ninjas are being born. The leaf village decides to take action, pairing up ninja to create the next generation. But when Sakura and Kakashi learn who their partners will be things couldn't go more wrong. Tempers flair and sometimes it's just better to stay out of the way.
1. Where things get serious

I own nothing

Xxx

xxx

xxx

5'10

140 lbs

22 years old

Hair: Pink mid-back to shoulder length

Eye: Emerald

Sex: Female

Ninja Class: Jounin/ANBU

Status: Single

Specialties: Medical Jutsu/ Chakra control

Sexual preference: Men

Sakura reviewed the information on the page in front of her, rolling over the rest with easy she finished filling out the form and turned back to the ANBU in her office. The report was surprisingly graphic they asked a lot of sexual question. She had to remember to ask Tsunade about all this when she next saw her. The ANBU had knocked on her door about five minutes ago telling her that Tsunade had said to deliver her this paper and to instruct her to fill it out. The young man about 24 from what Sakura could read from his chakra was a fire style user, she could tell by the special made gloves that he was wearing. The sword hanging from his back she assumed was his back up fighting style, most ANBU, along with some Jounin, had at least three or four fighting styles. The young mans hair stuck out on all sides of his owl mask making Sakura think that he had not seen a brush in some time.

"Here you go." She said with a sigh. It wasn't usually for a ninja to have to fill out common reports, especially one that was the second best medic in the village.

The ANBU took the paper from her hand and nodded, "Thank you miss." And with a soft _poof_ he was gone in a swirl of white smoke.

Sakura sighed again, it had been a long day at the hospital and she wanted nothing more than to head back to her apartment and take a long warm bath. Throwing her eyes over to the clock she saw that she had about an hour until she could do just that. Pushing herself from her chair she decided to make rounds and check on the people she had treated this morning.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Kakashi walked slowly into the village, waving a small hello to the gate keepers and continued his walk to his apartment. The mission he had just completed was a tedious one, it wasn't difficult but took time and skill. He had been gone almost a week. His left top rips were broken, there was a seven inch gash on his lower back that needed to be attended to. He had put medical tape over the wound but he knew that they would hold long. He also noted a pain shooting up his top thigh every time he stepped, he guessed a torn muscle but could be sure. The small burns that cover his chest were the remains of a ninjas fire style whip attack. He had of course come out on top but the man had landed a few lucky strikes.

Even still Kakashi walk his normal speed toward his apartment near the middle of town. Pain was something he knew very well, he had been plunged into it at a young age and now at the ripe age of 35 he slipped gracefully into the arms of pain. Kakashi was just about to the door to his building when he heard the sound of someone singing. Normally something as simple as that wouldn't have gotten the copy ninjas attention but the voice was one he knew very well.

Xxx

xxx

Sakura sang the as she lit the last candle and put it on the edge of her bathtub. She loved her bathroom. When she had first moved in the room had been her least favorite, the tiles were ugly and looked as old as her, she had spent 3 missions pay on remolding the bath into her own private oasis. The tub was custom made to fit two but she had never had anyone in it, she just liked the space to stretch after a long shift.

The whole room had been remade being outfitted in black and white tiles with matching sink and toilet, Along with two big beautiful bay windows that she loved to open and get a nice breeze through. The candles sat on a small side table beside her bath tub, the strawberry sent was her favorite.

She couldn't wait to slip into the warm water mixed with cream and skin beads. She knew when she got back out her skin would be as soft as a baby. Not that anyone would be feeling it but her, still she liked taking care of herself. She reached out and shut off the water, the bath was filled to the absolute top, she knew that when she got in the water would slosh over the sides and make a mess but she didn't care. This was her time and she would enjoy it.

Sakura slipped her green robe off her shoulder letting it fall into a pool at her feet. She glanced at herself in the mirror, he pale skin looked almost doll like in the foggy mirror. Her flat toned stomach trailed down to her strong firm legs. Her small but tight but was just as smooth as she turned looking at her back in the mirror. The only scar that she had on her was the one on her back. The long thin mark stretched from her shoulder down to the bottom of her back. She remembered too well the ninja that had given her that scar.

It was a mission to the rain village, she and her team members, ANBU at that time, had to kill a local crime lord. Sakura used her body to get close then got carless and before she could silence the man he had dragged a knife down her back. The wound had taken almost three weeks to heal, and even Tsunade couldn't get rid of the mark.

Sakura had accepted it now, it was just of the many things that showed her as a ninja. She knew that there were worse things than having a scar. She kind of thought it made her look bad ass, with a small smile she stepped over the side of her tub and sank to her nose in the warm creamy water.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

_She must be in a good mood. _Kakashi thought as he climbed into the tree that was just outside Sakuras window. His ribs stung a little at her reached for the next branch, he wondered what Sakura was so happy about, she only sang when she was relaxed. Which wasn't often. Maybe she would even heal his wounds. Sakura knew that he hated to go to the hospital, most of the nurses would faint before they even could heal his minor wounds. But Sakura never had that problem, she was all business.

As Kakashi pulled himself to the top branch he almost fell all the way back down. Sakura was bent over a small table lighting what looked like a candle. He had never knew that this window was a bathroom window. Sakura was dressed in a tight short green robe, the end of it barely covered the bottom of her tight round ass. Kakashi was noticed as Sakura moved the robe would fall open just a little reveling just the top of her perfect breasts. He willed the robe to open just a little more but it was no use. He quickly remembered that he was standing on a tree looking in on his young student.

_I really am a pervy old man. _He thought as he prepared himself to jump down. Looks like he would have to go to the hospital after all, he sighed thinking of all the wasted hours he would spend there when he could be at home sleeping.

Just as he went to move his eyes flicked to Sakura one last time, and nearly fell again. Sakura had dropped the robe and was standing in front of him naked.

Kakashi's eyes wondered his eyes up and down her body. The soft curve of her ass, the long toned legs. They stopped on her perfectly round and perky breasts. Her pale skin glowed in the low light of the candles; her soft pink nipples were just so erect. He quickly wondered what they would taste like or the feel of her soft skin under his hands as he ran them down her sides.

He watched as she turned and looked at herself in the large bathroom mirror, he noticed that she was focused on her back, a small blank look on her face. Kakashi looked in the mirror and saw she was looking at, the long scar that ran down her back.

Kakashi hadn't known that she had been hurt so badly before. From the looks of it the mark had happed about a year or so ago.

_Sakura had been subbing for ANBU then…_ Kakashi remembered that she had almost never been home; she had been used as a sub and was often taken away on long complex missions.

His mind was brought back to the now as Sakura turned away from the mirror and stepped in to the bath. The water spilt over into the floor making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

Her breasts were just visible above the clear white water; he guessed that she had put some kind of bath junk to make the water that color. He never understood the need for fancy bath stuff, normally his showers consisted of him washing quickly with a bar of soap then getting out. He did any other grooming as needed at the bathroom sink.

"Sakura." He groaned under his breath. He could feel this cock twitch as she stuck one of her leg over the side of the tub. He shook his head and using all his self control jumped out of the tree. He felt the pain shoot up his leg as he landed evenly on the ground.

"Ugh!" he didn't mean to grunt but if there was any doubt before he knew know the pain he felt in his leg was a broken bone. He rested his hand on the tree and rubbed his hurt thigh. He started toward the hospital when he heard a soft click.

"Kaka-sensei?"

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura couldn't believe how good the bath felt all her muscles seamed to relax at once as she slid into the water. The creamy water over flowed the top of the tub making Sakura smile. She slung her leg over the side and groaned and the comfort she was in.

Her eyes were drifting closed when she heard a sound that she could identify anywhere. She had only heard it a few times but when she did she reacted right away. It was Kakashi, and he was in pain. Sakura reacted quickly, jumping out the tub and landing on the wet floor with easy. She walked over to the window and clicked it open.

Looking down she saw the Copy ninja bracing himself against the tree holding his leg.

"Kaka-sensei?" She asked the worry clear in her voice.

Kakashi smiled and raised his hand. "Hello Sakura" He said straighten himself. "How are you? I was just looking at this lovely grass here."

Sakura sighed, it didn't take a top medic to see that he was hurt. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, he was the only one she knew that would ask how she was doing when he was the one in pain. "Kakashi come on up. Ill heal you." Sakura closed the window and quickly went to find something to wear.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"You know some day I won't be here to heal you, you're going to have to go to the hospital like everyone else!" Sakura yelled from her room as she pulled her black tank top over her head. She could feel Kakashi's chakra sitting on the couch. she looked around and could only find her black spandex shorts. Well they were more underwear, she had only bought them for when she did her workouts at home and no one could see her. She sigh inwardly, she would never push off doing laundry again. She pulled the shorts up her legs and walked out to see just how bad off Kakashi was.

She watch as he stood when she came into the room, his eyes fell from her exposed cleavage to her long legs. She could feel her cheeks heat up and knew she was a nice shade of pink now. "Sorry I'm going to the laundry mat tomorrow. Excuse my outfit." She walked over and stood beside him.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in what Sakura knew was a smile. "No problem, sorry to barge in like this."

Sakura waved off his opliogy and told him to sit down, she then began sending her chakra over Kakashis body. She healed the small wounds first; the burns on his chest were easy enough to fix. "So was the mission this extensive?" Sakura asked getting started on the ribs next

Kakashi shrugged, "Not really, kind of uneventful. No real fighting." He said with a straight face.

"Rightttt." Sakura laughed, she like to know where broken ribs and snapped the biggest bone in your body was 'no real fighting'. The cut on his back was going to need redressing, so she removed her chakra and walked over to her medical cabinet.

"Kakashi you really should learn how to dress wounds correctly." She said as she reached up for the bandage.

Kakashi would have answered her but he couldn't take his eyes off Sakura. Just like in the robe, her ass just so slightly hung out of her tight black shorts. Closing his eyes he felt the same twitch as before. He watched as she stretched her body trying to reach the bandages on the top shelf. He could see the muscles in her shoulders and back flex to reach the box. Her hips wiggling as she danced back and forth on her tippy toes.

It was all too much; Kakashi got up and walked behind her. He saw as she stilled when he pressed his front flush to her back. Then looped an arm around her waist and lifted her up so she could reach the box. She was stiff in his arms but finally moved her hand and locked her fingers around the bandages. Kakashi then spun her around so she was facing him. Then let her down slowly.

Sakuras eye were wide as she faced her sensei, his eye was open just as normal but she could feel his pulse quicken as she slid down his body. Her arms looped around his neck letting the box hit the floor. His arms were now both around her waist and he moved her legs to wrap around him.

"Kaka-sensei" she said as she placed a hand on his chest. What was he doing, Sakura wasn't sure if he was ok. Why had he picked her up? She could have just gotten a stool and reached the box. Why was he still holding her, and they way he was looking at her. He looked almost angry. Had she annoyed him some how? "I'm sorry I was going to get…." her voice trailed off as she felt his member harden and press against her inner thigh.

Kakashi knew she could feel his hard cock pressing into her. There was no going back from here, he reached up pulled down his mask, and smiled at Sakuras sharp intake of breath. He knew he was handsome, his strong jaw and soft plump lips he had gotten from his father. His scar went stopped half way down his cheek adding a somewhat dangerous look to his otherwise angel face.

"Sakura. I'm going to kiss you." He said then nuzzled her head to the side. His lips kissed softly down her neck. Then up her jaw, he didn't give her a chance to say no. He couldn't, if she would have told him to stop he wasn't sure that he would be able to. His lips then found hers. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth sucking and nipping it as his tongue begged for entrance.

Sakuras mind was running a mile a minute, she knew that she should be doing this but yet she couldn't bring herself to say no. His lips were soft and made her want to ask him to go beyond her neck and mouth with them. Then his tongue, it swirled around hers with expert skill, she tried to fight for dominance but he but her back against the wall and used his now free hand to lean her head back so he could dive deeper into her mouth. She couldn't help but moan as he nipped her lip then ran his tongue over the spot.

"Uhhh." Sakura started thrusting her hips in to the copy ninja. She had had sex before but dear god she had never been this aroused before. Her hands acted of their own accord as they unhooked themselves from around Kakashis neck and grabbed her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra so her fingers easily found her erect nipple. Sakura pinched and tugged on her sensitive buds as Kakashi continued to fuck her mouth with his tongue.

Each thrust from Sakura was sending Kakashi a little closer to the edge. Kakashi wasn't a good man, he had lots of things he had done in his life that he knew there was no repentance for. He had killed, lied, and sometimes even enjoyed doing so. There were times when his lust had gotten the better of him, the women had left bruised but thought nothing of a ninja getting a little too rough with them. He could feel his lest getting stronger and stronger. But this was Sakura, she was his student. He cared for her on a totally different level. He was going to be gentle and loving, she meant too much to him.

But the same time that thought came to his head Sakura chose to be bold, she bit his lip. It would have been to hard if he had been anyone else, but Kakashi was no stranger to rough sex. In fact it was his specialty. All thoughts of caring loving sex went out the window. His eyes snapped to hers and a low growl erupted from his throat. He then picked Sakura off the wall and carried her to her bedroom. His breathing getting heaver and heaver as he walked.

When he got to the bed he flopped her down, his hands flew down to his belt buckle and unbuckled and unzipped his pants in one smooth motion. His pants fell to the floor and he was left in his black mission shirt and gray briefs. He then reached down and in an equally smooth movement lifted Sakura up and removed her shorts. He walked over and pulled her to the end of the bed, bending her knees so that her feet were just slightly off the bed. Kakashi could smell her wetness and it set off an almost animal desire in him. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her hips keeping her in place. His face was inches to her most intimate spot. His mouth was watering at the thought of her juices flowing in his mouth.

"Kakashi." He had been so lustful that he didn't notice Sakura wiggling under his hands, her eyes were big and Kakashi knew that she was hesitant. He could almost feel his heart drop. No not this, anything but treating his Sakura like a piece of meat. He couldn't help it though, he needed to fuck her, right here right now.

"Sakura I promise." Kakashi mumbled as he laid his head on her inner thigh and tightened his grip on her waist. "I will make you cum harder than you ever have before, your going to be begging me to make you cum. I just need to do it my way. Please just let me fuck you." His eyes looked from her dripping wet pussy to her eyes.

"ookk" She said her voice shaking just a bit. Kakashi was a new man in front of her, he was scary and yet she was completely turned on by it.

He didn't need another word, "Sakura I'm going to bring you to the edge with my tongue, I'm going to grip you hard with my hands, and it's going to be on the thrush hold of pain. But I won't stop, even if you beg I won't let you cum. Not until I flip you over and shove my dick so far into you that you'll scream." And good to his word her reached up with his hand and spread open her lips.

His tongue moved in circles around the small bud of nerves that made Sakura thrust with each lick. Kakashi gripped her tighter. "Hold your tight little pussy still." He then dipped a finger into her wetness.

"Oh! Uhhhhh" Sakura couldn't help but buck and grind as Kakashi fingers fucked her. "Oh Kakashiiii" She moaned as he thrust another finger into her pussy.

His cock twitched as she moaned his name, his hardness was becoming more then he could bear. Taking one hand off her hip he moved it down to his throbbing member and slowly worked it up and down. Sakura took this new freedom to thrust harder and wiggle wildly. Kakashi's head snapped up.

"I said hold that pussy still!" Kakashi growled shoving three fingers into her. She screamed at the new fullness but did her best to hold still. His fingers pumped hard into her, the faster he fingered her the faster he moved on his own dick. Pumping harder and harder.

"Sakura you taste so good. I could lick you all night." He said running his tongue over her lips.

"Ohhh uhg ugh" Sakura ran her hands through Kakashi's hair. A deep rumble came from his chest.

"For the love of god Kakashi what am I allowed to do? I'm toughing you whether you like it or not." Sakura said firmly. All action between her legs stopped, and at once Sakura regretted saying what she did. Kakashi looked up at her.

"Do you think you're in control here?" Kakashi asked getting back up on his feet. Sakura looked his body up and down. His dick was hard and pressed slightly to his lower abs. God he was thick, Sakura had seen her fair share of male body parts because of the hospital but kakashi was thicker then all of them. Kakashi lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. Then did the same to Sakura, her breasts bounced as he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Kaka-sensei I just want to touch you." She said squirming.

Kakashi actually felt his dick throb, the sound of her calling him sensei while naked and drenched on the bed in front of him was more then he could take. If she was any other women he would have had her begging for mercy. But looking down at Sakura he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to hear her moan and call him sensei again. He wanted her on top of him, riding his dick till he shot cum deep into her.

Kakashi moved to straddle her then flipped her around to be on top of him. A small gasp escaped from Sakura as she landed on his lap.

"You want to touch me Sakura here is your chance. I want you to slide my cock into your wet pussy. And I want you to ride me until you can't stand it anymore. Then you have my permission to cum. Do you understand?" He said rubbing his hands up and down her sides. When he reached her breasts he let his thumbs run over her nipples, causing Sakura to moan.

"Yes." She said lifting herself onto his cock, But was stopped by Kakashi grip around her waist.

"Yes what?" he asked. Sakura looked down at him. Biting her lip she answered him, "Yes Sensei"

With that Kakashi slammed into her. Pounding fucking her, Sakura started moaning as his dick slipped in and out of her, he soon let go and gave Sakura the control. She leaned back with her hands on his thighs and thrust up and down on his thick cock.

"Harder!" he growled.

Sakura sped up and threw her head back almost screaming "Ohhhh Sensei!" she was getting closer to cumming, "I'm going to cum."Sakura said leaning forward so he could go deeper.

Kakashi quickly rolled her over she landed on her stomach with her ass in the air. Kakashi didn't waste time and thrust his dick right back into her pussy. Slamming as hard as he could, his hands gripping her hips harder. He knew that she would be bruised, but he didn't care he was going to cum deep into her tight wet pussy.

"Kakashi! Uh oh ohhhhh I'm cumming I'm UHHHH" Sakura's head flew back as she came around his dick. Kakashi felt her walls close around him and was pulled into his climax as well.

"SAKURRRRAAA" he said pounding into her the last few times. His cum filled her and when he was sure he had pumped every little bit out, he fell beside her. Sakura rolled over to face him. She didn't think she could speak. Looking at him lay there she saw an almost complete change, he was no longer scary he was sweet his eyes were closed and a thin layer of sweat covered his face.

He also turned over to look at her, his eyes gentle and soft. She smiled at him as he lifted a hand to her face. He wrapped a strand of her pink hair around his finger. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He wanted to lay there all night looking into those big green eyes.

And Kakashi was a man who got what he wanted.


	2. Where trouble is started

Thank you for the reviews guys, I hope to keep up the good work again I own nothing.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Kakashi woke up just as the sun started to rise. Sakura had rolled to the other side of the bed and was breathing softly, he watched as her chest rose and fell. Her hair was spread across her pillow in a fan of pink. She was still naked from their actions last night, they had since gotten under the covers and right now the sheet was resting just under her hip. This gave Kakashi the perfect chance to look at the scar stretching down her back. She was beautiful no matter what but the scar made him unhappy. He knew if he was there he could have saved her the pain, he would have gladly taken it on for her.

Kakashi silently slid out of bed, finding his pants he pulled them on. Casting one last look at Sakura, he climbed on to the window and jumped to the street. He was thankful that it was still early and not many people were on the street. He was also thankful his apartment was right across the road from Sakuras.

He didn't know that she was living so close when he moved in, but one day when he was walking back from the food store she had been outside talking to some workers, remodeling something. He watched as she lifted boxes 4 at a time and carried them with easy. He thought they looked like some type of tiles but he didn't ask. From then on he would say hello whenever he saw her coming or leaving home. He also would stop by when he needed healing but that was rare. He took the stairs two at a time and quickly unlocked his door and slipped inside.

As soon as the door clicked closed, his knees hit the floor. He raked both hands through his hair.

_Dear god what have I done. _

Kakashi sat there on his knees replaying over and over what had happened. What it felt like to be inside of her. Sakuras moans as he fucked her.

As he thought about this he could feel himself getting hard again. How could this be making him hard, she was his student! He had no right to seduce her like that. He had crossed a line that must never be crossed. And oh boy did he cross it, he crossed it then ran back and crossed over it again. This made him laugh.

Kakashi couldn't control it, he threw back his head and a deep low laugh came from his throat. Just add this to the list of his sins at the gates of hell. Was it even possible for him to be any worse of a person? If he had any doubt before, last night pretty much sealed the deal, he took advantage of his student. A girl he watched grow up.

He watched as she cried and was torn apart when Sasuke left, and the same when Naruto left to train. He saw her pain and did nothing. He didn't worry about her well being, he was too wrapped up in himself. That was the only person he was capable of caring for.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"Lady Tsunade" Sakura poked her head into the tall blondes office. Her teacher was on the phone and waved her in quickly. Sakura walked in and closed the door. She had awoke this morning, alone, and remembered she wanted to ask her about the paper she was told to fill out.

She didn't really expect Kakashi to still be there but it did make her feel a little like a whore.

"I DON'T CARE! I AM THE HOKAGE! FIX THIS NOW!" Tsunade slammed down the phone and rubbed her temples. Sakura didn't even want to know what she had been yelling about. She had learned after 8 years with the women it was best just to stay out of things that didn't concern you.

"Yes?" the blond asked looking up at Sakura.

"Oh um, I had a question for you about a paper I was told to fill …" Sakura started but was cut off by Tsunades hand.

"Stop right there. Sakura I'm doing the best I can to handle that." She said pointing to the phone "Obviously"

Sakura raised an eyebrow? "I'm sorry I'm not sure I understand."

Tsunade rubbed her eyes; the stress of this job had taken a toll on the women. Her jutsu was still intact but you could see the crows' feet at the edge of the Hokages eyes. Her attitude also changed, she was calmer, but only just.

"Sakura I'm not going to lie to you. We are facing a dark time. Shinobi aren't having children, ninja of a high skill level aren't being born." Tsunade stood up and walked to the window, "The village is in trouble. We cannot lose anymore shinobi, but we can't afford to stop taking on missions."

Sakura moved to look out the window with her master, "So we need more pregnancies?" Sakura mentally went through the number of deliveries she had performed in the last year. Tsunade was right, there hadn't been many. 10 maybe? Only 2 were of ninja parents.

"To say the least. We need a high class ninja. Children born to shinobi parents are more likely to become ninja. But those born to talented shinobi are likely to become even more talented themselves."

Sakura gasped, she had connected the dots in her head, "That report was some kind of FORCED DATING SERVICE!" She yelled whipping around to face Tsunade.

"Sakura!" Her voice was stern, "As you heard I'm doing my best to repeal the elders' decision. They aren't making it easy. They are from a different time; this stuff was normal back then. In fact they used this kind of 'match making' as you say, after the first ninja war to mix villages and create a common breed of ninja."

"I am sorry Lady Tsunade. It was just a little much to take in." Sakura turned back to the window. "Do any other ninja know about this yet?"

"No, and we have to keep it that way. If all goes well this idea will be thrown out and we can come up with an intelligent answer." Tsunade sat back down at her desk, "SO LEAVE AND LET ME GET BACK TO WORK!"

Sakura nodded, walking back out of the office. She didn't know how to feel about all this. Could the village really make two people have children? There had to be some kind of law against it. And she was kids all the time in the village, there was no way that all of them were common village peoples children.

She decided to do take a look around, when Tsunade got this stupid idea put down, a real answer would need to be found. So it wouldn't hurt for someone to get a head start on thinking of ideas.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sakura couldn't really focus on her book; the training field was littered with young kids from the academy. She looked them over and counted as she went. 14, that's at least 7 less than her ninja class. How could this be happening, what was different?

Not only were there less children but their chakra levels were all very low, she understood that they were still learning; but they should still be able to fill their chakra holds to a full level.

"Sakura."

She turned her head and looked past the branch she had been sitting on. In the tree next to her sat her favorite pale ninja.

"Hello Sai." She said with a smile. He too had a book in his hand, but Sakura knew that it was his sketch book and not a romance novel like hers. "How are things at headquarters?"

Sai had been Sakura's anbu partner a few times and she had to admit that she liked him a whole lot more then when they had first met. He still said the same offence things and she sometimes still sent him flying into the air with her punches, it was just a lot less now.

"Good. We could always use a women to come and mess things up though, so if you ever want to come back and fuck things up you could." Sai said with a huge 'fake' smile.

Sakura snapped her book closed and looked at him, "I remember saving your ass a good 10 times, so I don't think I would fuck anything up." She laughed and stuck out her tongue. She knew the difference of Sai being mean and Sai just being himself.

"Don't tease me." He said opening his book and pulling out his ink.

Sakura rolled her eyes, yet another phrase he no doubt learned from Naruto. Thinking of Naruto Sakura remembered that his mission should be coming to a close soon; he had been gone for about a week now. Tsunade still didn't like to send him too far from the village. So about a week was his normal time gone.

"You look fat in that by the way." Sai said running his eyes down Sakura.

She was in her normal mission skirt, but had left her top at the bottom of the tree; she was clad in just her sports bra. She hadn't had time to pin up her hair so it hung lose around her shoulders.

"Fuck you" She didn't bother to look up at him, just rolled her eyes again and reopened her book. She thought she had finally gotten into her reading grove when she heard Sai.

"Have you been on a mission lately?" He asked not looking up from his drawing.

"No?" She answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm. Any crazy patrons at the hospital?"

"No, why do you ask." Sakura wondered why he was so curious.

"The bruise on your hips look new, but you say you didn't have a mission or any normal excuse for them."

Sakura's eyes flew down to her hips, sure enough just over the edge of the top of her skirt there was a clear thumb and pointer finger bruise forming. She was glad that her skirt covered the rest of the hand.

She hadn't even noticed them this morning, had Kakashi been that rough? She tried to think if anything he had done to her last night hurt. He was rough but she had been so wrapped up in lust that she didn't even notice.

"Oh those are just from training." Sakura lied quickly.

"So who was your partner?" Sai asked.

"Oh he was just a medical ninja, like me. You know we train together because we use the same type of moves, makes it harder to counter when the opponent moves like you do." Sakura proud herself on her ability to lie, with Tsunade as her master she had become good at fibbing. She had lied more than once to get out of a mission, so a little white lie wouldn't have her tongue tied.

"What's his name"

"God you're nosy, it was Koda." Sakura closed her eyes; she came here to relax not to confess her sexual encounters with Sai.

She huffed and slid her feet to one side of the branch, "I have to go, my shift at the hospital starts in a few hours." Not waiting for his reply she jumped down and pulled her vest over her head. "See you later." She waved and walked toward her apartment.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sai wondered into the bar, he wasn't a drinker but he liked to watch the people and see them interact with one another, emotions were still new to him and watch others act out these emotions helped him.

He scanned the bar and saw that there were a few faces that he knew. Genma, Iruka and Kakashi sat at a table in the back. Sai walked over and took the empty seat.

"Hello Sai." Kakashi said nodding toward the man.

"Kakashi." Sai waved then turned to watch the people at front of the bar. The rest rolled their eyes and went back to talking.

"So the guy was yelling that I would never get into his panic room, and then boom! Blew right through the door with an explosive tag." Genma wipped a tear away from his eyes as he continued to laugh, "I couldn't believe the dumb ass didn't reinforce a panic rooms door."

"Sounds like a rough time." Iruka said taking a sip of his beer.

He went on for 10 minutes about the mission, it was an easy find and kill. But hearing Genma talk about it, you would think he single handily took down an army.

"Yeah I tell you, nobody can blow through walls like I can." Genma added putting down his beer.

"Not true, Sakura I hear has almost surpassed Lady Hokage in strength." Iruka said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the girls got skill but there is no way she could go toe to toe with true shinobi like me." Genma was getting cocky off the 5 beers he had.

"She could take you with her hands behind her back." Iruka said, pride for his former student bursting from him.

"It's medical ninja she has problems with."

Everyone turned and looked at Sai. Who until then had been sitting quietly watching the bar.

"Excuse me?" Iruka asked.

"Medical ninja, she trains with one from the hospital. And today it looked like their training got rough." Sai said looking at the teacher.

"Rough?" Kakashi ask finally speaking up. Sai turned and looked at him.

"She was covered in bruises." He added with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm real worried about her." Genma said laughing as he took a swig of beer.

Sai reached in his side pack and pulled his book out, flipping to the drawing he did today he laid it on the table for all them to see.

It was Sakura, laid back on the tree branch, he eyes were on the book she was reading and her hair pooled around her. Sai had taken time to get down the light shading around the top of her breasts; which you could see perfectly in her sports bra.

"She doesn't look beat up, she looks hot!" Genma said pulling the book closer for a better look. "Damn why did no one tell me we had this walking around the village?"

"Here." Sai said pointing to the dark shading just over the top of her skirt.

"ohhh no, those aren't training related." Genma said with a smile spreading from ear to ear. "Trust me I'm an expert. She's a freak." He nodded sticking a new stick in his mouth.

Kakashi couldn't tare his eyes away from the drawing; she was as sexy as he remembered. He expected to feel disgust but the bruises made an all too familiar feeling creep through his body. It was like someone flicked a switch in his mind. He was no longer Kakashi, he was an empty shell. There was only one thing that he wanted. And right now that was to be buried balls deep in Sakura with her bent over screaming his name.

Sai picked up his book and looked at it. "Explain?" He asked looking back at Genma, who smiled.

"Stick with me kid, here is what you need to know" Kakashi didn't hear the rust because he had pushed away from the table.

"Hey Kakashi, where you going!" Genma yelled over his shoulder.

"Get some air. See Ya." He said with a small wave back and walked to the door.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura moved around her office, she was just about at the end of her shift and needed to file a few more papers. After she finished she sunk into her desk chair. She loved her work but at times it did get a little routine. She arched her back making it crack. She hadn't been off her feet in hours, so as she kicked her now aching ones onto her desk she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips.

"Was that for me?"

Sakuras head popped up and her eyes flew to the sound of the voice.

Kakashi stood in the corner of her office. His vest was unzipped and showed the tight blue undershirt. He walked up next to her desk looking at her long body still stretched out. A smile creped onto his face, Sakura was in her nurses' outfit, and he had never been so turned on.

He moved with lighting speed, knocking everything from her desk to the floor. Papers flew to the ground along with pencils and other small items.

"Kakashi! What the hell? Do you know how long it's took me to organize all that?" Sakura said standing up.

Kakashi yanked down his mask, and pulled Sakura to him. He felt her stiffen in his arms; so he lowered his hand to her lower back bending her slightly back.

"I have something better then papers to do on this desk." He said then pulled her face to his trapping her in a kiss.

His tongue flicked over her lip then dove right into her mouth. Sakura mewed and whimpered as his hand moved to rub her outside her pants. His other hand let go of her head and moved down to grip her firm ass. Kakashi broke the kiss.

"Sai had a drawing of you, in the tree today." Kakashi said his voice low and deep.

"I was.. reading." Sakura said still trying to catch her breath.

"Do you know how hard it made me to see the bruises I gave you." He slid his hands around her waist and picked her up on the desk.

"I.." Sakura was cut off by Kakashi's lips pressing to hers again. Causing Sakura to lean back onto her desk. Her legs bent at the knees to hang off the desk, giving Kakashi room to stand between her them.

"Shh." He said as he released her mouth. "I want to see them in person." Kakashi moved to undo her pants. Unzipping them he quickly slid them down around her ankles and dropped them to the floor. He then took out his knife.

"Kakashi this is a work shirt, I need" again she was cut off. But this time it was from her own accord, his eyes had something dark in them. They were flat, Sakura never minded his shairngan before but now she saw how sinister it made him. And in the low light of her office it almost made him look like a different person. She let her words fall to the ground and Kakashi continued with his knife.

He popped her buttons one by one, until it laid open reviling her black lace bra. He noted that they matched her underwear, which only made his lust even thicker.

With the shirt open Kakashi could clearly see the marks he had made on her the night before. It made his cock twitch. He loved seeing that he had marked her as his. He wanted them all over her body, he wanted to bite her and grab her until there wasn't an inch on her body that wasn't covered with his marks.

"And that exactly what I'm going to do." Kakashi said to himself. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" She asked pushing herself up on her elbows.

Kakashi glanced up at the girl, her eyes were laced with lust. Kakashi noticed there was also something eles, fear.

_Good she should be afraid. I'm a monster. _

Her hair was pinned up from her work day, her cheeks were flushed and her chest was riseing and falling from her quick breaths. God she looked so fucking good, and she didn't even have to try. All the women he had been with always need time to get ready, put makeup on, do their hair. It always drove him crazy which made him in return fuck them even harder.

Kakashi smiled, then bent his head down and trailed kisses down Sakuras inner thigh. After the third on he bit. Causing Sakura to yelp in pain.

"Shhh." He said again as he continued to kiss up and down her thigh.

"But Kakashi it hurt." She said looking down at him.

Kakashi didn't stop but instead pulled her underwear to the side and slipped two fingers inside of her. He felt his dick press firmly to the side of his leg, she was so wet. She was practically dripping from his fingers, and she smelt so good.

"Should I stop?" He asked looking up at her. He withdrew his fingers and sucked off all her juices from his fingers.

_Gods, her taste. _

"I…I uh…" Sakura stammered as she watched him lick his fingers clean. She knew her face had to be ten shades of red. How could he be doing this to her, she wasn't a little teenager anymore. She had power now, she was strong and she had had plenty of sexual encounters. She wasn't going to let him turn her into his little fuck doll.

Then again she had let him do that last night but that was besides the point, he had taken her by surprise then. Tonight would be different.

She cleared her throat, "Kakashi, were both adults here and we both know that there are better places then this to have sex. Places that will be pleasurable for both of us." Sakura went to sit up but was stopped by a hand on her chest.

"Sakura. Are you saying," he paused completely ripping her underwear off. Sakura went to voice her opposition but was stopped by Kakashi tongue plunging into her wet folds.

She threw her head back letting a small moan escape from her lips. He flicked his tongue over her clit making her scream. He loved hearing it so he did it again and again. Her moans were becoming dangerously loud. So Kakashi took this time to now slip his finger back into her.

"That you're not finding his pleasurable?" he asked finishing his question. He moved his head back down and this time kissed around her stomach.

Sakura never knew how good kisses could feel until she got them from Kakashi. Her mind was spinning and the heat in between her legs was building. She felt Kakashi nibbling at her stomach and it was sending chills down her spine.

He was bringing her so close to release that she didn't even notice when he move her bra down, but the feel of his warm mouth around her erect nipple snapped her back to the now.

"Ohhh Kakashi. Ugh ahhh" Sakuras hips started to thrust into his fingers. He began to kiss around her breasts, sucking and biting as he went. The moans that were coming from her let him know that any kind of problem she had with him biting was gone.

After her repeated the act on the other one he leaned up to look at his handy work. Sakura had her head thrown back and was thrust hard onto his fingers. There were small red marks all over her body, from her thighs all the way up to her chest. He could see that some had even started to bruise.

His cock was all but throbbing, undoing his belt he let his pants and underwear fall to the floor. Then in one quick movement he removed his fingers from her and buried his dick deep into her pussy.

"OHHHH" Sakuras scream just made Kakashi pound into her harder. He was so close and he knew she was too.

"Fuck Sakura your pussy is so tight, it's like its begging my cock to fill you with my cum." He said lifting her hips so he could go even deeper.

Sakura couldn't believe how close she was, his dick filled her right to the brim, she couldn't take more even if she wanted to. And hearing him grunt as he pumped into her was making her legs quiver. She loved the feeling of him, the smell of his musk as he fucked her. She was completely wrapped up in him. He liked sex rough? And liked talking rough? Last night she had been taken back by his force but tonight she was going to add to the sex, not just lay there and moan.

"UH Oh yes Kaka-sensei, fuck my tight pussy till you cum. I want to feel you fill me." She said through a moan.

She felt Kakashi's thrusts falterer; she looked up at him through her lashes. He was starring at her. He had stopped thrusting and was holding her hips still in the air.

She loved that she had taken him by surprise, it was a turn on seeing his mouth hanging just a little agape with sweat building just above his brow. She blinked at him with heavy lashes and started to bite her lip, toying with him.

"Kaka-sensei, don't just stare at me. I'm getting shy. Are you having trouble?" She said teasing him.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Had really just heard what he thought he did. Here he was with his cock deep into her pussy and she was being a little minx. Was she teasing him. Did she not understand what he could do to her. Did she think she could out do him? Oh no. no no no. this just wouldn't do, he wouldn't have this from any women his dick was in. She shouldn't even be able to speak let alone tease.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Kakashi said now smiling. He slowly slid his dick out of her, earning a whimper from her.

He pulled her so she was standing pressed to his chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist. Lifting her chin he kissed her lips running his tongue over hers. And just as she thought he was going to deepen the kiss he flipped her around and pushed her bent over on the desk.

Sakura gasped in surprise. Kakashi leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"And No, I'm not having trouble" He whispered sliding his dick back into her. "but you on the other hand are in big big trouble." He added then sent his hand down on her bottom.

The spank made Sakuras hips jump, making Kakashis cock slip out. This made him spank her harder.

"Little girl you're in for a long night." He said slamming it back into her.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"Our ninja will do whats best for the village. They know that duty comes before personal feelings." The old women sat across the table from the hot headed Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. But the act is passing. Starting tomorrow, we will be pairing up Shinobi." The man beside her said. Then he stamped the report and the meeting was over.

Tsunade stood up, "As long as I'm in Hokage, I will be in charge of this village and the ninja that inhabit it. I cannot overturn an act but I will make the final decision on the pairs." She said firmly. Not waiting for their response she stomped to the door.

Xxx

Xxx


	3. Where a plan is made

Well thanks everyone for the reviews. I still own nothing.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura looked around the classroom, it was packed full of shinobi. Almost every ninja she had ever known was here. Ino and Hinata were sitting next to her talking about the emergency meeting called by Tsunade herself. It was weird being back in the very classroom she spent so much of her childhood in. There was a light roar from all the chatter going on in the room.

"Do you think another Ninja war has broken out?" Hinata asked scanning the room for Naruto, he had gotten back that morning and Sakura guesses she had missed him deeply. They had been together for about a year now and she had to admit, they were perfect for each other.

"I doubt it, but what's with making us sit with our own sex?" Ino asked, talking about the note on the door that instructed them to separate from the opposite sex. Men on one side Women on the other.

"Maybe it's another drill? We haven't had a village wide lockdown in a while." Sakura added. She was going to add more but something caught her attention. It was Kakashi leaning against the back wall. As always he had his nose buried in his book.

Sakura flashed to their last meeting, her bent over her desk and him pounding into her. They were in her office for almost two hours; it was a blessing that no one walked in on them.

He still took her breath away, his lean but strong body leaning on the wall with his hair shaping his face. God she loved running her hands through it. She loved how he could look so relaxed right now but on the inside she could tell that he was doing the same as her, looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

Just then the door slammed open and Tsunade with two ANBU guards walked in. All the ninja in the room rose to their feet and gave a bow to their Hokage.

"Everyone take a seat." She said as she got to the middle of the room. Her eye briefly fell on Sakura then went to the paper in her hands.

"What I have in my hand is something that I detest with every bone in my body. And before I get on with this meeting I want every one of you to know that I did my best to stop this ACT from passing, but even as Hokage my power only goes so far." She took a deep breath then unrolled the paper.

"To avoid any confusion I'm going to read right from the report. So listen well." She again glanced at Sakura then wet her lips and began to read.

"It is the shinobi of the Leafs Village main duty to protect the village, at any cost. A cost that maybe personal or even one of life. As of this ACT in this time and date the Shinobi will have to give up their personal rights to matters of the body." Tsunade glanced up too scan the faces of the ninja in the room. They all were listening intently, so she continued.

"Shinobi will at this date and time be matched up with a shinobi of equal or better strength and persuaded to create a better and more powerful generation within the next two years," There were gasps from a few ninja causing Tsunade to pause. "This ACT is not a request, but a command sent by the elders of this village. Any opposition to this ACT will be handled with extreme force and cause a loss of ninja level." She stopped there and looked out at all the faces looking back at her.

"As the elders of this Village they have the power and the forces to complete this ACT. But as Hokage I will not be over stepped so I have added a few by-points to this." She pulled out a new scroll and read from it.

"They are as follows, One- Any shinobi that is in a relationship of a year or longer will be matched with those who they are already with." Sakura could feel Hinata and Ino sigh with relief they both had been with Naruto and Choji for just over a year and would be able to stay with them.

"I will ask those Shinobi to leave now please." The Hokage stepped to the side to allow those ninja pass.

Sakura watched as they all walked out of the room and straight into their loved ones arms. She was almost green with envy at how many people were in such long partnerships, she never had time to devote to such a person. How could they all find this extra time in the day?

Scanning the room she saw a lot of her friends still there. Ten Ten sat two rows down with another medic she knew from the hospital. Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino, and Kiba all sat together. None of them were speaking they all just watched as more ninja filed out of the room. She glanced back and saw more faces she knew.

Genma, Iruka, Sai, Kakashi and Guy all stood together in the back. There were others but none that Sakura knew as well as them.

After the last of the couples had left Tsunade continued, "The rest of you, you are the ninja that are going to be forcibly paired with another. I have a very big problem with the elder's decision on this, so I have added a scapegoat." The next sentence she said looking right at Sakura.

"There will be a competition to match the skills of the shinobi so they can be paired. The top two ninja, man and female, will be able to chose their partners." Tsunade looked away from Sakura and back to the paper.

Sakura instantly sent her chakra out, just a low level testing and judging the other women's levels. She knew no one would be able to feel her as she focused out her biggest competition. She didn't agree with the Village making them create the next generation by force, but she wasn't going to take it sitting down. She would fight tooth and nail to win what little freedom the choice gave her.

"That is all."

The room was silent, no one really knew what to say, how could the village do this? They were playing match maker while the shinobi paid the price.

"Lady Tsunade, how is that a scapegoat? We still are being forced to have children with someone when we didn't want to." Sakura said being the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry Sakura but it was the best I could do before the Elders tied my hands. I only have so much power." The Hokage answered.

"WE ARE SHINOBI, NOT BABY FACTORIES. IT'S OUR BODIES, THEY HAVE NO SAY IN WHAT WE DO!" Sakura said sternly crossing her arms over her chest.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade slammed her foot to the ground causing the building to shake and cracks spread across the ground. "You are speaking to the Hokage; do not act like I don't share the same disgust as you do over this. But as for your body, you gave that up the day you became a shinobi, as an ANBU and my student that is something you should have learned long ago. Now can I explain the competition or are you still going to act like a child?"

Sakura knitted her brow then nodded her head, "Apologies My Lady." Sakura said.

"AS I was saying, the matches will be set to find out the strongest in the village, the strongest man and women will choose from any of the remaining Shinobi. The fights will start in one week, the only way that I could get this to pass was if I agreed to sell tickets and make it a public event. The event will make thousands for the village, so you will be fighting in the arena." Tsunade rolled the scroll up and handed it to her guard.

"I have only a few words of advice, you are Shinobi, and you have been fighting your whole lives. You have given this village gallons of blood and pounds of flesh. Don't let them take one of your last freedoms. I expect everyone here to fight till they can't even stand. Your lives are in your hands." She gave them one last long look and then walked out of the room.

Sakura pulled back her chakra; she couldn't believe this was happing. This was the village she had fought for and would die for, and now it was turning its back on her and countless others. It wasn't right. She wouldn't stand for it! She didn't know when Tsunade had gotten soft but she wasn't going to let the elders do this. She would just have to go speak to them. As Tsunades pupil she should be able to gain an audience with them. She would make them see this was a mistake.

Sakura stood up and quickly stomped off toward the door, she couldn't help but let her chakra flair to full force as she walked out the door and toward the Hokage tower. Oh yes they would listen.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Kakashi's eyes widened a little at the verbal lashing the Hokage gave her student, Sakura's anger really hadn't been that out of place. He couldn't blame her, if anyone had paid their dues to the village it was him. And now some old fucks were going to be telling him who he would create his children with.

He watched as the Hokage left, and shortly after Sakura stomped after her.

"Well that's not good." Sai said pushing himself off the wall. Kakashi and the others looked at him. "With that flair of chakra and the stern look in her eye, Sakura is going to bite off more then she can chew with the elders."

Kakashi had felt her chakra but why should she hold back her anger, the ACT was hard on the men but the women were the ones giving birth. They were the ones it would affect most.

"I'll go talk her down." Kakashi said closing his book and putting it in his pouch.

Sai raised his hand, "No need. I would like to speak with her anyway." He Sai with his "smile" and _poofed _out of the room.

Kakashi didn't know why but it frustrated him. Why did he think he was good enough to calm Sakura down? Did Sai know what she liked, had Sai made her moan like he had…what if he had. He knew Sakura wasn't a virgin but he didn't think about who she had lost it too. This pissed him off even more.

"Well looks like Sai moves fast." Genma said taking his pick out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked looking at him.

"Well we just got told that we have to find someone we can stand fucking long enough to make a kid, and then he goes and tries to buddy up with one of the hottest and strongest women shinobi in the Village. Yeah no big coincidence there." Genma said with a small laugh.

Was he really already trying to pair up with Sakura? There was no doubt she was one of the strongest women in the village, so surely she would be able to pick her own man. What if she picked Sai? His own Chakra flared at the thought of them creating a child together. She was his! Was she his?

Kakashi wasn't sure of the answer but he sure and hell wasn't going to let Sai go trailing after her like a lost puppy.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura was on the main road to the Hokage's building still fuming. When she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Sai standing behind her.

"Sakura you don't want to go make trouble with these people." Sai said, "The Hokage standing up to them is one thing but you're just a shinobi."

"But it's the shinobi that are paying the price!" she snapped pulling her shoulder away from him.

Sai rolled his eyes, he had felt this emotion before and he knew it was called frustration. "Sakura you do not understand me, there are better ways to go about venting your anger." Sai grabbed her again "If you're that pissed off why not train your ass off, so you can win and be able to choose your partner."

"What good is that?! I'm still being forced to have a child, even if it is with someone I like." She stopped walking and turned to face Sai, as always his face was still, it must be weird for him to see everyone in such a big fuss over this and him not knowing what to feel. She sighed "Fine, I guess you're right."

Xx

Xxx

Xxx

_Two more days. _Sakura thought as she sent her fist flying through a tree, she then flipped out of its way landed back on the branch she had jumped from. She had been training none stop, Tsunade had given her the week off at the hospital, so she could train for the upcoming event.

The training ground was filled with large craters and downed trees. She was putting her all into push her body to the limit, she had to make sure that her muscles were in tune. There were skilled women ninja still left in the fight, Ten Ten was a big threat, her skill with knifes was one not to be trifled with.

Then there was the medic from the hospital, and the trainer from ANBU. There were too many to count. She couldn't stress herself out, her body and mind needed to be completely clear, her freedom was on the line.

As she jumped down sending chakra to her fist for another earth shattering punch, she heard her name being called. Pulling back her punch she landed hard with one knee on the ground.

"Sai?" Sakura said standing and whipping the dirt from her skirt.

"Hello." He said walking up to her. Sakura flipped over her hand a saw that she cut her palm in the fall.

"Did you need something?" She asked sitting down Indians style on the ground. "Or did you come just to make me hurt myself?"

Sai said nothing but sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes then he looked over at Sakura. She was mending the cut on her hand.

"Sakura." He said getting her attention. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly open from surprise. He then leaned in and put his hand under her chin closing her mouth, and then without a second hesitation he pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura's eye widened in shock, Sai was kissing her. She didn't know what to do, his lips were pressed lightly to hers, she could feel him trying to deepen the kiss and with surprise she let him. His tongue slipped shyly into her mouth. This was nothing like the rough dominating kiss Kakashi had given her. Sai was being ever so soft. Like he thought she would break.

Moving over her he placed his hand on her back and lowered her to the ground, he then moved his hand away from her back and slid it gently down her arm until he got to her hand and slipped his fingers between hers. His eyes hung slightly open so he could watch her reaction as he kissed her.

Sakura let her eyes slip shut; she couldn't help but enjoy this. She never knew this side of Sai excised, he was always just a friend to her. She didn't know he could be so soft and gentle; she loved the feeling of his hand in hers, his thumb tracing small circles around her palm.

Sai broke the kiss and pushed up on his elbow. He looked down and studied her face, "Why do you looked so shocked?" He asked

Sakura blinked a couple of times then found her voice, "I..I really wasn't expecting that. To be honest I didn't know you knew how to kiss."

Sai chuckled, causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise, "I didn't know you knew how to laugh either."

"Sakura will you have my children?" he asked looking right in her eyes.

"Wwwhat?" Sakura stammered. Did she really hear him right, did Sai ask her to partner with him?

"Sakura, you're the strongest female ninja in this village, when you win I want to be the one you choose to start a family with."

Sakura could see that he was being completely serious. This wasn't a joke Sai really was asking her to be with him. Could she be with him? She had spent enough time with him over the years, she didn't think anybody knew him better than she did. Their relationship was an easy one, they could talk but they also had no problem just sitting quietly with each other. In her mind Sakura was going through all those ANBU missions that they had been paired up on. The nights spent lying against each other in small tents or cramped in a small outpost waiting for their target. She always felt conferrable with him.

"Sai, I don't know what to say. I'm just really focused on the fights, I can't give a final answer while I'm so worried." Sakura leaned up on her elbows to be closer to him. He nodded and pushed himself off the ground then reached down a hand to help Sakura up. She smiled and took it.

"I understand. Just keep what I said in mind." He said. then raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him.

Then for the second time that day he pulled her to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away Sakura could see the corners of his mouth tilting up in a smile.

"Bye ugly." He said then dropped his hands from around her and walked back the way he came.

Sakura watched him walk away, why hadn't she agreed to partner up with him? He had been so sweet and there was almost no one who knew her better.

_Almost….._

Sakura's mind flew to Kakashi, the night she had spent with him, what they had done. Sakura couldn't ignore the fact that there were feelings between her and Kakashi, but were they true feelings or were they just fuck buddies. Sakura didn't think that Kakashi was able to have feeling deep enough to build a family off of. Sakura knew that Kakashi had dark things in his past, all ninja did, but whatever happened to him kept him from letting people get close to him.

Should she feel bad for letting Sai kiss her? She had slept with Kakashi but that didn't mean they were together. She didn't know what they were, would he be mad at Sai if he had seen him kissing Sakura.

_Doubt it_ Sakura thought. He was too cold to care that deeply.

Sakura deserved someone who would love her, who would treat her good and make her happy. Kakashi never had been partially mean to her but she knew that the word love wasn't in his vocabulary.

Raising her hand she touched her lips. Sai had left her feeling confused. She didn't know why but she wanted to see Sai again. She wanted to kiss him again.

She made up her mind, she would tell Sai the first chance she got, she wanted to start a family with him. She wanted to try and love him.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Kakashi had been watching Sakura train; she had been pushing herself for days. It made him wonder how far she was willing to go to win.

When Sai walked on to the training ground, Kakashi crouched a little lower behind a branch so he wouldn't be seen. He watched as they sat in silence, wondering if this was common behavior for them. Had they become close over the years? He never remembered Sakura saying anything about being best friends with the boy. He didn't even think the boy could make friends, all the times he had been at the bar he had only said hello and goodbye. Not exactly common for the loud mouth pink ninja, Sakura liked to talk and enjoyed being around others that talked too. Or that's what she had always liked in the past.

Kakashi was thrown out of thought when the pale ninja reached up and pulled Sakura into a kiss. Chidori automatically formed into his hand, he reached down and gripped the trunk of the tree to keep him steady. Taking a deep breath he pulled back his chakra ending the lighting ball. The rage that poured over him was knew, he had always been in complete control of his emotions. Why was this bone shaking rage falling over him? His hand dung into the bark making the wood shatter and crack all the way down to the ground, his anger was almost too much.

His deep breathing turned into a low snarl as he watched the boy laid Sakura in the grass. He watched as he tenderly stroked her arm and gripped her hand lovingly.

Why was Sakura letting the boy do this? She couldn't possibly be enjoying his touch. It was so different then what she and Kakashi did. Where he was raw and rough Sai was sweet and gentle.

_Is that what she wants? _Kakashi asked himself. Sakura never complained when he had her bent over in front of him. She never gave any indication that she wanted him to be softer. Not that he could be gentle, it wasn't something that Kakashi had ever mastered. He had needs that could only be filled by the power of dominating someone. He loved the rush that came from hearing his name fall of the lips of a women, begging him to fuck her harder.

In all his years and all the sexual partners he had, not one had asked him to be gentler.

The kiss ended quickly and after a few seconds Sai stood up. Then with another tender kiss he walked away.

_Good he's leaving _Kakashi said to himself. This boy was obviously a threat. What if Sakura enjoyed his company more then she liked being with Kakashi? Could that even be possible? Whenever Kakashi wanted a women there was never any competition. He got what he wanted, and then he left. To tell the truth Sakura was the only women he had fucked more than once.

What if Sakura chose to be with Sai, Kakashi was no fool. Sakura was the strongest ninja; she would easily beat the other women and come out on top. Then she would have her pick of any man in the village, and who would turn her away? Not only was she beautiful but she also promised a strong child. The man that paired up with her would create an elite shinobi. One that a parent could be proud of, did Kakashi want this?

He knew he would win the male top ninja and be able to choose his partner. But he never really considered who that would be; he surely didn't want to be with anyone. The ACT never said anything about them having to stay with each other. He would sleep with a woman he found appealing and create a child. That was it, no loving, no proud moments of fatherhood. He didn't want any part of the child's life, and to be honest he knew that that would be best for the child. Kakashi was cold and collected, not exactly traits for father of the year.

But all that was beside the point, the thought of Sakura creating a child with someone was a image he couldn't accept. It was clear what had to happen.

The boy had to be killed. The thought slipped easily into Kakashi's head. He couldn't let Sakura even have a choice, if Sai was gone there would be no other choice then for her to pick Kakashi.

All his life Kakashi had been sent on missions where he was an assassin. He knew no one better at killing, and killing quietly. He was a master, and his art was death. The boy had always been so keen on his mastery of drawing. Kakashi would see who the better artist was, but where Sai drew in ink, Kakashi would paint in blood.

After all, the ninja world was a dangerous place and accidents did happen.

xxx

xxx

xxx

Sorry guys it took so long, I had to get a new laptop please don't stop reading, I promise to update at least once a week.


	4. Where the unthinkable happens

I own nothing. Excuse the long wait. Thank you all for your reviews.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

The air in the room was hot; Kakashi had been lying in his bed all night. It was as if his mood had altered the cool air from the day into searing thick heat. He had thrown his shirt and pants into a pile at the foot of his bed leaving him in just his boxer shorts.

The thoughts of the training field still filed his head, Sakura being laid down and kissed by that puppet of a boy. When did Sai even start to feel things? The last Kakashi had remembered, the freak was like a doll, he didn't feel or care about anyone. Sakura couldn't have enjoyed the kiss. Her face was impassive as he studied her after Sai left.

Kakashi got up and opened his window, hoping for a little relief from the heat that filled his room. He looked across the street and saw that Sakura's apartment was dark.

8:00

Still way too early for even Sakura's bed time; was she not home? If she wasn't where was she? What if she was with Sai? All these questions rushed through Kakashi head.

Growling he walked back to his bed and sat down; restraining himself from flinging his arm like a three year old throwing a tantrum. It was none of his business what she was doing or who for that matter. He lay back on the bed and forced his brain to shut off. Sleep would be a welcome peace from all the thoughts.

…

…

…

Walking slowly he wiped the traces of sleep from his eye. His hair stood on end atop his head, there was the sound of singing and plates shuffling about in the kitchen. As he rounded the corner his instincts took over and he ducked faster than an eye could fallow.

A fork stuck just inches from his head the end still shaking from the force of the throw.

"I almost got you didn't I daddy!" Said a small girl running into the arms of her father, who had sunken to the floor with a stressed filled sigh, the girls silver hair shown in the morning light as she bounced over to him.

"That's my girl." He said pulling her into a hug. The little girl's skill was outstanding, she could throw with aim and precision he didn't have until he was thirteen, and she was only five. His eye crinkled with his tail-tell smile. "But how about we keep the assassination attempts down until at least 12?" He smiled pulling her up into his arms and walked over to her mother.

The woman was flipping a semi burnt pancake in a pan. There was a stack just as blackened right next to the stove. He positioned to his daughter on the other hip and held up three fingers counting down to one, and on one they both planted a kiss on mommies opposite cheeks.

The women laughed and dropped the pan and burnt pancake in the sink. "I think this morning is going to be a fruit and toast morning" She said with a laugh.

"You mean like every morning?" he said setting down his daughter and wrapped his arms around his wife. He tucked her long hair behind her ear and titled her chin up to give her a proper kiss. "How are you my Queen?" he asked nuzzling her with his nose.

"Mmmm better, even after last night" She said leaning into him. "Maybe tonight.." She didn't get to finish her sentence because the sound of a small cry came from the other room.

"Mommy, Sasuke is up." The little girl said climbing up into her chair.

"How about you poor the cereal and I go get my son?" he said letting go of his wife after a quick kiss. She smiled and nodded.

Walking from the room he smiled as he saw his son sitting up in his crib. Both his children had his silver hair, and while his son was only a year old his spike locks jutted out from all over his head. Swinging his baby up in his arms he smiled wide.

"How's my big boy today!" He said raising him up above his head. The boy squealed and kicked his legs in joy. He carried him back into the kitchen and watched from the door way. His wife swinging his daughter in her arms as the sun beamed down, making them both shine in streams.

The scene before him made his heart swell, this was his family. All the missions, all the blood sweat and tears were for this. This is what he would fight and die for now, the only thing that mattered.

The knock on the door pulled his eyes away from them.

"Who could that be?" his wife said. She raised an eyebrow at her husband; his expression was troubled like he was being pulled away. "Honey?" she asked growing concerned. Her voice seemed like it was coming from a tunnel, like she was sinking away. Her worried tone was the last thing he heard before he was plunged into a blinding light.

"Kakashi?"

…

…

…

The light coming through the open window was one of the two things waking Kakashi. He groaned as he was dragged away from the paradise of his dream. The images still clung to the back of his eyelids. His heart ached to be back into them. The Sakura in his dream was perfect, her hair flew lightly over her shoulders and her skin was as smooth as it was today.

_Knock knock knock _

The second thing that pulled him from his dream was the loud knocking at his door. The foul mood that Kakashi had taken to bed with him was only intensified by him getting yanked away from his dream.

He shot up and stomped right to the door and threw it open with a snarl. "WHAT!" His anger disappeared almost right away as his eyes met with the emerald green pair on the other side if the door.

"Sakura," Kakashi straightened his shoulders. "Hey. What are you doing?" He took a mental note that her hair and cloths still looked the same as yesterday. He could see that she still had a thin sheet of sweat on her brow.

"Kakashi. I umm," Sakura averted her eyes away from the man. When he opened the door his anger hadn't been the only thing that surprised her. The copy ninja was clad in only his black boxer briefs. His hair was still messy from sleep and he hadn't put on his head band to cover his eye, the red orb seamed to pierce Sakura's very core. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me train? If you weren't going to train yourself I mean."

Kakashi hadn't even considered training, he knew his skills and he knew that there was no male ninja in this village that skill rivaled his own. Nodding he leaned casually against the door, "Yeah no problem. What did you need help with?"

"Well my weapon skill is a little weak, I've always used hand to hand but Ten Ten is still in the running and I know that she is a master weapon user." Sakura pulled a couple scrolls out of her pack, "I have summoning scrolls from the Hokage herself. If you just want to get dressed…." She said her eyes trailing down the man's body.

Kakashi noticed and it was like a switch flipped in his brain, he didn't see Sakura in her training cloths anymore, he saw her bent over her desk her ass red from his hand spanking her. He heard her moans of pleasure as he plunged his dick into her tight folds. His dick got hard almost instantly, and it didn't go without notice.

"Uhh. Kakashi?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

A slow smile slipped across his face, pushing himself off the wall he closed the distance between them. The sexual tension practically sparked between them. But Sakura had no time for this, there was only one more day until the fights and she was nowhere near ready.

"Kakashi. Please I really need to work on my training, I need to be ready for tomorrow." She said backing away from him. "If you need some time, I can just ask someone else."

Kakashi's anger came flooding back, the image of Sai pushing her to the ground came back to his head.

"Maybe Sai can help." He said with an ice cold tone. Sakura's eyes widened then she relised that he knew, Somehow Kakashi knew that Sai had kissed her. Had he been watching her? Was he at the training field?

"Excuse me?" She asked placing her hand on her hip; she didn't know why he was so defensive it wasn't like he wanted to settle down with her. "Have you been spying on me?"

Not looking away Kakashi nodded, "Yes, I wanted to see how you were training, and I wanted to make sure you didn't push yourself too hard." Kakashi's eyes became dead, no emotion.

"Kakashi I'm old enough to know my limits, I don't need you spying on me! You're not my teacher and I really don't think what me and Sai are going to do is any of your business either!" Sakura said tossing her hair from her eyes. Who did he think he was? He had no right to judge her.

Kakashi's dead look passed over her body as if judge her current state. "Well looks to me like you forgot about those limits last night. Sex after a full day training is just asking for trouble." His icy glare went back to her face.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Sakura had had enough, she closed the distance between them and push a finger roughly into his naked chest, "You hear me Hatake, what I do with my time is none of your business. I am a grown women and you will never have a say in what happens in my life! EVER!" With her last words she pushed her finger deeper into his chest. She knew she would leave a bruise but she didn't care. How dare he act like this, Kakashi needed to relies that she was not his to control. "And just so you get it through your deep skull and I don't have to repeat myself, I will do what I want with Sai and I'll do it whenever I want to do it, and just to add I enjoy it more than ANYOTHER thing I've ever done."

Had anyone ever touched him like this? Had he ever let someone live after insulting him so bad? No, he knew the answer was no. He would have killed and person who would even think about doing this, or at least broken their hand. But here was this stupid little girl shoving her finger right into his chest; then adding the insult that he didn't stand up to that little pricks sexual level? The anger that flowed through his body was white hot. He could feel it actually boiling in his body. As quick as the lighting that shoots from his hands he reached up knocking her hand from his chest and trapped her chin between his fingers. The hold reminded him of the mothers down in the market scolding their children, and that was what he saw in front of him right now, a child.

"Listen here little girl, I now I will really only say this once," A low rumble emitted from his chest "If you ever insult me the way you have just now you won't need to worry about the villages stupid test; because I will punish you. And I will let you know now Sakura there are things I can do that will make you beg for death, but not before I degrade you in every way possible." He released her chin from his grasp. "You forget who you are talking to. And I think I need to remind you." He added then stood straight and squared his shoulders.

In that moment Sakura saw what all the enemies they fought over the years must have seen in their final moments. The man before her was no man at all; the only word that came to mind was demon. The hellish red that seemed to come alive in his eye, it made her feel just like the child he had called her. There was a thickness in the air and it wasn't the normal sexual tension that was normally there when they were together. This was something new; something sinister it seemed to pool around her and cling to her legs. Every muscle in her body seemed to tense and want to escape, her caves splinted in anticipation for the fight that they were sure was coming. But Kakashi stood silent unmoving. His ominous form towering over her, she couldn't take it the fear that grasped her was too great. She was sure this is where she was going to die, what a weird feeling it was that the man that not 3 days ago was making love to her was now going to hurt her so badly.

The warmth spread down her legs before the smell hit his nose. Shaking Sakura looked down at the pool around her feet. She peed herself. There was no hiding it, this man just standing in front of her had actual made her pee herself. She would have felt a massive amount of shame if it wasn't for the fear that still gripped her.

Kakashi watched as the women in front of him began to quiver, her body shook like a small dog. The fear that was pooling in her body was clear in her eyes. The orbs of green were large and widened almost to a sickening amount. Then the musky smell hit his nose, and his eyes flew to the floor. He knew what was there, he had made many ninja do what Sakura was doing in his door way. The only difference was how he felt. Normally a sick pride would fall over him, the fear that he made them experience only added to his ego and made him feel even more in power then he already was. But right now in this moment he felt nothing but shame. This was the girl not 12 hours ago he was willing to kill for. He was going to do anything he need to so she would stay with him. But now he did nothing but scare her. He was a monster to her; he would never get her to forgive him. There was no way to erase this memory from her mind. In 30 seconds flat he ruined any chance of getting his dream to become a reality. His hand went to comfort her automatically but stopped when he saw her snap her eyes closed and cower away.

"Sakura?" The voice from the hall startled them both. Kakashi wasn't a religious man but he knew at this moment that there was a god. And that he hated his fucking guts.

Sai stepped into view. His eye moved to Kakashi where he began to smile but then stopped as the same smell hit his nose. His eyes fallowed the same trail as Kakashi and saw the small pool around Sakura's feet. Any trace of happiness dropped from his face, fake or not. Sai then walked slowly to Sakura and took her hand into his.

"She doesn't want to be touched!" The snarl ripped from Kakashi's voice as soon as he saw Sai reach for her hand. But as his hands cupped hers she didn't flinch away. It was just him, just the monster she didn't want touching her.

Sai looked at him for a moment then leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear. Kakashi could hear him as clear as if he had screamed it to her.

"_I told you." _ The words fell from his lips like veniom. Sakuras head nodded just slightly and turned to look up at him. Tears had gathered in her eyes but had yet to overflow. "Sakura go home." Sai said and let go of her hand. She nodded again ever so slightly then _poofed _away in a swirl small pink leaves.

After a few silent moments Sai looked up at the man still standing in his boxers. "I came to tell you that the fights for tomorrows lineup has been posted, I was sad because I knew how Sakura cares….cared for you. But now it seems that I don't need to be conflicted by that emotion. I will gladly take whatever revenge I can for her. I will end it quickly, though I cannot promise it won't be painless." Sai then cut his eyes at Kakashi and dropped a paper at the side of his door.

"Why did you say that to her?" Kakashi asked his hands in fists at his side. Knowing at once what he was talking about Sai turned his back and started to walk away. "TELL ME!" Kakashi's voice shook down the hallway. It made Sai pause and turn to look over his shoulder. The fake plastic smile was now back on his face.

"That you would end up hurting her." He said his eyes crinkled up in his smile. Then he turned and walked slowly from the building.

Kakashi bent down to pick up the paper. He then knew what Sai was talking about. On the paper was the line up for the fights tomorrow. His first fight was with the kid with the dog. Kiba was his name. Nothing really to worry about. It was the name further down the list that made his lips pull back into a smile. Sai was in a different bracket then him, which meant as long as they both beat their first few matches, they would fight.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura got home just as the tears started to fall down her face, she ran straight to the shower, throwing her soiled cloths into the trash as she went by. She didn't know how long she had been in the shower but she could tell by the sun on the wall it had to have been hours. Turning the water off she slipped in her towel and walked over to her mirror. Her pink hair was dripping wet and stuck to her face at different angles. Her eyes looked ghostly pale.

Had all that really just happened? She replayed it over and over in her head. She remembered the feeling of fear and how she was sure he was going to kill her. How could that have overcome her so quickly? She had seen Kakashi mad before. It was never like that; the air in the room was thick and seemed to come alive. She was an elite ninja, top medical and strength trained. She was a ANBU fill in for Christ sake! And that man had turned her into a three year old.

There was no time for this! The competition was tomorrow! She needed to be out on the training field, she needed to be 100% ready for tomorrow. She was the student of the Hokage herself! She wasn't going to let this ruin her whole chance at winning her fights. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin; she was a proud ninja of the leaf village! And no one was going to keep her away from her goals.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

"Did you hear about the fight?" Naruto asked passing a beer over to Choji. The boy caught it and nodded.

"He didn't even give Kiba a chance. The medic said his back and hip were both shattered, could take months for him to recover." Choji took a sip of beer and leaned in so no one could hear. "They don't know if Akamaru will ever heal."

Naruto rubbed his chin. This wasn't the Kakashi he knew. His teacher would never hurt someone this badly. Well not anyone he knew could be beaten without such force. From what he heard Kakashi demolished Kiba in the first 30 seconds. It was as if he was sending a message, but to who he had no idea. Maybe he should go visit him, talk to him, make sure everything was ok.

_Of course things aren't ok, he's in a fight for his future. He must be under the same stress as everyone. _

Naruto nodded to himself. It would be better to just let Kakashi handle this on his own. After all the man had always kept to himself in the past, why would he want someone prying on him now of all times.

"Whatever is going on with him, I can only guess it's going to get worst. There's five more fights till the last one. If the others go the same way, the Hokage is going to have even less ninja then she does now." Naruto looked at the boy. Would Kakashi really kill someone in the name of this stupid contest?

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Kakashi sat across from his long time friend. Iruka smiled as he told him about something that happened in the market, but Kakashi had stopped listening, all he could think about was the fight he knew was coming, just four more fights till he could get his hands on Sai. He wouldn't finish his fight as quickly as the dog boy. That fight was a waste of time. He had hit the boy before he even had a hand on his weapon. The dog faired no better, Kakashi had no time for games. He had to be sure everyone knew what was coming, it made him killing Sai that much easier, people would expect him to be brutle in all his fights, just like today. So when the boys neck snapped in his hands, no one would be too surprised. Who would miss the boy anyway? He had no family, maybe a few friends.

_Sakura would. _

He pushed the girls name quickly out of his head, he couldn't think about her right now. It would throw him off his mind set. And right now he didn't think he could handle the metal stress of that.

"Iruka." Kakashi said cutting the man across from him off. His eyes were dead as he looked at him. "I want you to drop from this contest."

Iruka closed his mouth with a soft _pop_. "Kakashi, look I know that I haven't been the best fighter in the village, but this young medical ninja I'm up against. He moves too wildly it causes him to mess up and miss beats. I can beat him."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes I know. The boy's nerves are getting the better of him."

Iruka raised his eyebrow. "Then I don't understand?"

With a deep sigh he got his answer, "When you beat him you move on to the 3ed latter. As will I when I beat my next opponent." He looked at the man then added, "We would be paired against one another."

Iruka folded his hands in front of his face. The realization hit him and his eyes dropped along with his shoulders. "What are you trying to prove Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at him for a long minute. This man had grown up with him, granted they never really were close but as of now he was the closest thing he had to a friend.

"I need her." He said with almost a sob. Iruka's head jerked up and his eyes focused on Kakashi. The man's shoulders where shaking ever so slightly. "She keeps me….here." he added quickly.

"Who?" Iruka asked leaning in to him. But Kakashi shook his head.

"She would never pick me if she had the choice I have to win. Without her….I don't think I can keep myself together anymore. I know I didn't it before her but now I can't remember how I kept my demons at bay. She did that so well, in only two days she…..bewitched me." Kakashi couldn't stop himself, he had to tell someone. This women, someone he should never have gotten feelings for had taken him over. Had given him something to work to, to strive for. He wanted that family from his dream he wanted to be the father of her children, he wanted to love her. And he needed her to love him back.

"Kakashi. Do you love her?" Iruka asked.

Looking up he didn't need to answer, tears weld up in his eye, never spilling over the lid. Iruka nodded then, it was enough for him. He was sure Kakashi had lost the ability to cry long ago, this was the closest he would ever come.

"Alright then, after I win my fight, I will drop from the tournament. Maybe others will see what I have done and fallow my lead. I hope they do. Because I fear what will happen to the next man who tries and keep you from your love." Iruka grabbed his water and sipped it. The whole time watching his friend across from him, there was no need to say what he was thinking because Iruka already knew and smiled at his friend.

_Thank you. _

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sakura had won her first two fights. The girl from the hospital had left her with a broken wrist and three broken fingers. She had healed them quickly after. Her next fight was tomorrow. And thankfully was not against Ten Ten. The girl had been knocked out in her third round fight. When the fire user had destroyed all her weapon scrolls. She wouldn't admit it but Sakura was glad, she didn't want to be put up against a girl she had know most of her ninja life.

Right now she was glad she didn't have to worry about it. She took this down time to collect her thoughts and get mentally prepared for her next fight. She was lounging in her favorite tree. The one over looking her training field, today there was no here. She liked the silence, in town there was nothing but chatter about the fights and about who was going to win what bla bla bla.

Most people were talking about Kakashi's fights. The three men that he had faced were all still in the hospital. She didn't know what was going on but after watching his last fight she didn't want any part of Kakashi. How could she have thought she wanted to choose him? She must have been crazy, that man was a monster. He deserved to be alone, actually she felt bad for the girl that would get paired with him. How traumatic it would be for her, to be used by him. Yeah the sex would be good, she didn't think that sex was something Kakashi could do bad, but what about the rest of her life rising a child that the father wanted no part of? That was not the life Sakura wanted.

He thoughts were interrupted by a couple walking down the small path.

"Yeah tonight is the last male fight, with the three ninja that dropped out the men are finishing a full day before the women's fights." The man said casually.

"I know who would have thought that that young boy would make it all the way to the final match." The women answered back.

"What was his name again? Sid? Sam?"

"No it was Sai." The women laughed

"It dosen't matter he isn't going to last 30 seconds in the arena with Kakashi. That man is on a mission…"

They continued to talk as they walked down the path, Sakura couldn't believe it. Had she really been that closed off over the last few weeks? How had she not known that Sai had made it to the final round? Why was he even trying anymore? He knew she was going to pick him so why did he still fight?

_Oh god Kakashi could kill him. _She thought in a panic. Sai had to know that Kakashi was going for blood in this whole thing. She hopped down off the tree and took off. There was still time to stop this, she had to get to them before they got to the arena.

At a full run she jumped on to the top of the buildings it was only 5 o'clock she would defiantly make it there in time. The buildings were passing in a blur, than finally she stopped and jumped down to the front door. She threw it open and ran to his apartment.

There was no time for knocking, she threw open the door and ran in the apartment. But stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. Kakashi's naked body, a thin layer of sweat covered his torso. The muscles rippled from his shoulders down to his long legs. His hands where on the back of the girls head in front of him, his whole cock seemed to be engulfed in her mouth.

But wasn't what had Sakura spinning, it was the fact that everywhere on the girl's body, except for her face and arms, were covered with bruises and cuts. Her breasts were as red and swollen. She guessed it was from the rope that was around them and that was then tied behind her back along with her hands. The scene was something from a dark porno. She noted that at least there was candles, they were sitting on the table just a few feet from them. But then she again realized that things were not what they seemed. Red wax was drying around the girl's nipples and legs. Had he poured the hot wax on her? Was he really that demented?

By the time she took this all in Kakashi had stopped shoving his throbbing cock into the women's mouth. His mask was pooled around his neck showing off his sexy mouth, which he chose now to use.

"Sakura..." He pulled himself away from the girl and walked toward her.

Why did this hurt her so much? She knew she didn't want to be with him. They weren't together so why would she care if he was fucking some other women? Why did it hurt so much to see him with another person? Her heart was pounding but she had never felt emptier. Was it possible that she still cared for him? After all that he had done.

The girl took this time to stand herself up, "Look I don't do threesomes, plus you only plaid for two." She looked from Kakashi to Sakura.

With a quick growl he walked over to the women and with a knife, that Sakura hadn't seen on the table, cut her ropes and tossed her cloths at her. The women cussed and walked to the door. Passing Sakura with a mean look, the door slamming behind her.

"Sakura please just give me a minute to explain!" Kakashi walked toward her again.

"No." Sakura held her hand up to stop him. "This is it. You really are as bad as you seem. There is no way a human can be this cruel."

"Do you think if I knew you would show up I would have called her here!?" "For fuck sakes Sakura I had to order a call girl because I could bring myself to go out!" His chest heaved with air, "I thought if I went out I would run into you! And then I would have to face what I did. I couldn't do that. I couldn't face what I had done. The way your big green eyes would look up at me."

"BUT YOU COULD FUCK A WHORE WHEN YOU KNEW THAT I LOVE YOU?!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi's mouth hung open. Had he heard right? After all that he did, after what she just walked in on. She said _love _as in still does not past tense. How could this happen? She had every right to hate him, to spit on him and leave his life forever. But here she was, in his apartment screaming that she loved him.

"Sakura..I…" the words couldn't come from his mouth.

"WHAT?! You think that makes me weak?! Well it doesn't! Only a monster like you could not feel things like this! I actually feel sorry for you. Your just a machine!" She spat at him each word laired in venom.

It was funny that she would say that, because at that second Kakashi had never felt so weak. His leg gave out from beneath him. He landed roughly on his knees about two feet from her. His body curled forward curving his back, his head hung in shame.

When he looked up Sakura gasped. Kneeling naked in front of her was Kakashi. But that wasn't what made her gasp; the tears running down his face were the cause of her surprise. He looked at her his eyes saying what he couldn't. Everything he needed to, that he was sorry for everything that she meant more to him than anything. But all he could do was stare up at her and let the tears fall down his face.

Finally after a minute she could hear something. Is was Kakashi struggle for breath, then with almost a sob Kakashi let out his breath and poured his sole out.

"I love you, I want you to choose me and I want to choose you. I want to have children together, I want to wake up in the morning to you and my kids laughing. I want to be able to hold you and love you without any fear that I'm going to wake up again and it's all going to be gone. Some sick temptation from God or whatever great power seems to enjoy peeling my sanity back one layer at a time. I want you. And just like the first night we had sex, I don't think I can let you say no. I couldn't take it. I need you too need me back. Please Sakura…Pleassse…." His voice broke in little sobs. "Pleaseee…just let…me prove to you I can make you happy…I can Sakura…Sakura I know I can…ill work hard…I'll be come everything you've ever wanted."

Sakura couldn't help it. She fell to her knees just like he did.

Xxx

Xxx

Omg I am soooo sorry how long it took me. Here is the next chapter and the one after this is being started tonight. Please don't give up on the story. Thank you for R&R


End file.
